


The Revengers

by estandi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Different Universe- Evil Avengers, Multi, Rape, Robin is a Girl, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estandi/pseuds/estandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin (Ricca Grayson) gets kidnapped by the Revengers, so they can use her to beat Batman. She doesn't want to give in, but she slowly loses faith that anything will ever change and she will be their slave forever. They end up taking her to a different dimension and Batman has no idea how to find Ricca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured!

One peaceful night, Batman and I were performing our nightly rounds in Gotham. Most of the criminals were locked up in Arkham, and the ones that weren’t, were hiding out and planning their next moves. I was feeling tired and I had school the next day, so Batman sent me back to the Cave early. As I was riding my motorcycle through town, I got a flat tire.I sighed heavily, but stopped to check it out. I knelt down next to my rear tire and saw a nail sticking part of the way out of it. I thought about radioing Batman, but decided against it, in case he was fighting someone. It wasn’t like I didn’t know how to change a tire, it was just that I was miles from home, was extremely tired and didn’t have a spare tire. I decided to call Alfred to have him come pick me up. I reached for my phone, but before I could grab it, Clayface appeared in front of me. I sighed again, but prepared to fight him. I ran at him, planning to stick some explosives in him, but I was surprised when Clayface didn’t let me get close, just formed a cage around my body made of himself. I gasped as Clayface starts heading somewhere. Thinking quickly, I planned to drop my phone where ever Clayface is taking me, knowing Batman can track it. We come to a warehouse near the docks and Clayface carries me inside. He dumps me on the ground unceremoniously, and I scrambles to my feet. Before I can make a run for it or leave Batman a clue, I am tied up and gagged with plants that came out of nowhere. Poison Ivy steps out of the shadows. “Clayface.” She says, semi-courteously. Clayface only grunts at her. Suddenly, the doors behind them slam open and in walk seven new people. My eyes open wide in shock. They are all costumed. The first one has a suit of mechanized armor on, powered by an arc reactor in the middle. The second one was giant and green. The third and four in the row were just wearing black jumpsuits, one with a bow and arrows, the other with a blueish current running over her costume. The fifth was carrying a giant hammer and clearly dressed for war. The sixth one was wearing red, white, and blue, with a cylindrical shield, also red, white, and blue. The seventh person was carrying a scepter and a dagger, one in each hand, and was wearing a lot of black, green, and gold. Red, White, and Blue spoke to Clayface and Poison Ivy. “Thank you both for retrieving the girl. Here are your payments.” Two black cases appeared on the floor, one in front of Ivy, and the other in front of Clayface. Both of them smiled and turned to go. Hammer dude walked forward and picked me up. I squirmed as much as I could, and managed to drop my phone so that Batman would be able to find where I was, but I knew that I was not going to get out of Poison Ivy’s weeds. He walked back over to the others and suddenly, there was a portal around us. We disappeared into thin air and I passed out.


	2. Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricca wakes up in a strange room and realizes that she is to be a slave, with no hope of escape.

I slowly open my eyes to a splitting pain in my head and a slight choking sensation around my neck. I reached up with a now untied hand to feel around my neck. I growl as my questioning hand finds the answer, and it is not the answer I was hoping for. My captors put a collar around my neck and took all of my other clothes off. I wasn’t about to let anyone claim me in such a way, so I attempted to take it off. I screamed shrilly as my collar shocks me. My kidnappers walk in once they hear me scream. I stare at them defiantly. “Who are you?” The men and woman look at each other then laugh. “We are the Revengers, little Ricca.” One by one they introduce themselves.”Steve Rogers/Captain America.” “Iron Man/Anthony Stark.” “Hulk/Bruce Banner.” I flinched slightly at the name Bruce. “Clint Barton/Hawkeye.” “Natasha Romanov/Black Widow.” “Thor.” “Loki.” “What do you want with me?” Black Widow answered “You will teach us the ways of the Batman. And you will be our personal servant. You will do whatever we require or face the consequences.” I shook my head. “I won’t.” Loki snarled and grabbed me off the bed that I woke up on. He dragged me out into the main room. I stood up, but Bruce pushed me back down into a kneeling position, and tied my arms behind my back. Natasha had her hand on Loki’s arm and was attempting to reason with him. “Loki, calm down. She just hasn’t been broken yet. Give it time. She will once she realizes that she can’t escape and no one is looking for her.” “That isn’t true. My father is looking for me.” “Your father? Do you mean Batman?” “Yes.” “Haha. He isn’t looking for you. He has already forgotten about you.” “No. No you are lying. My dad would never forget about me.” Thor laughs suddenly. “Show her. I want to watch the hope drain out of her eyes.” Clint, Anthony, and Bruce laughed at my confusion then gagged me.


	3. Realizations and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricca gets tortured for trying to escape and misses her father

What Ricca didn’t realize yet is that they were in a different dimension, and therefore there is a different Batman. This Batman in particular has never had a sidekick, and Bruce Wayne didn’t adopt anyone. Anthony pulls up a video screen with Batman on it. “Hello Batman.” “Stark.” is the curt reply. Anthony clucks his tongue. “You should really treat me with more respect, especially since I have your sidekick.” Bruce pushed Robin forward into the camera’s view and she stumbled. “Are you missing your little birdy, Batman?” “What are you talking about? I don’t have a sidekick. You know that. I don’t know who that person at your feet is, Stark. She looks terrible though.” Anthony laughed at my expression. “Bye Batman.” Batman didn’t respond as Anthony turned the video off. He turns to me and said “What did we tell you? Batman doesn’t care about you. He already forgot about you.” Loki stalked over and kicked me. I fell onto my side and curled up, expecting more kicks. Natasha tore the gag off my mouth. I winced but sat up, tears streaming down my cheeks. “What makes you think that I know anything about that Batman? We aren’t in Gotham City anymore. I would guess that we are in a different dimension or something.” I said. Anthony slapped me. “Apparently we need to lay down some ground rules. You will only respond when asked a question. You no longer have a name. You will only respond to pet or slave. You are not allowed any clothes except for that collar, which you can’t take off. You will not try to escape. You will only address any of us as Master, or Mistress. Jarvis?” “Yes Sir.” “Keep an eye on the slave.” He turned back to me. “You are not to look us in the eye. You will only be allowed to eat if you obey these rules and eat out of our hands. You will do whatever any of us asks you to do. If you fail to comply to any of these rules, you will be punished either by your collar, or by Natasha. Understand pet?” I refused to acknowledge that I was listening or paying attention. Natasha walked up behind me and broke two of my fingers. I screamed shrilly at the pain. Anthony asked again. “Understood Pet?” “Yes.” I whispered. Natasha broke two more of my fingers. “Yes what?” I screamed again then said “Yes master.” I hung my head. “I’m sorry Batman.” “What did you say, slave?” I stood up quickly and ran towards the glass wall. I went through it with a loud crash and fell towards the street. I was only about halfway down, before my freefall was halted by Thor. I hadn’t realize that Thor could fly. I sighed as Thor deposited me back in the main room. I looked at the ground after Thor set me down and prepared to be punished for my trick. Natasha pushed a button on a remote she held that set off the collar. I crumpled, screaming. After what felt like hours, she finally turned it off and I was jerked to my feet. “You will not try that again. Is that understood, pet?” I responded “No. I will never stop trying to escape. And I refuse to abide by your stupid rules.” I glared at Anthony, who seemed to be the leader. But it was Steve who stepped forward and ordered Natasha to take me to the floor below to start. She grinned then grabbed my arm in a vise-like grip. Natasha seemed to take great pleasure in being the Revenger’s torturer. She pushed me into an empty chair in the middle of the room. I cried out as my broken fingers hit the back of the chair. Natasha tied my legs to the chair and ran a loop around my upper body keeping me sitting up. Clint had followed us down, and told Natasha “Make sure you don’t scar up her pretty face. It would be such a shame if Batman couldn’t recognize her.” Natasha laughed. She picked up a knife and stabbed it into my leg. I screamed. Black Widow pulled the knife back out and then used it to cut me all over. I slumped as much as the rope would let me. “Please stop.” “What did you say to me, slave?” She slapped me. “Please Mistress.” She smiled slightly. “That’s more like it.” Natasha untied the rope around my chest and cut my legs free from the chair before retying my ankles together. She slung me over her shoulder and carried me back up to the penthouse. “This pet wasn’t much of a challenge. It gave in after I just stabbed it’s leg and cut it a few times.” I curled up in the corner as much as I could. Loki knelt down in front of me. I cringed as he said “Oh look. It’s scared. Am I really that scary?” They all laughed at my terrified expression. “Come back over here, Brother Loki.” Thor said. Once Loki had rejoined the others, I relaxed slightly. That was a mistake because Thor pushed the button on the remote that turned my collar on. I screamed until I lost my voice. But Thor still didn’t turn it off. I curled up even tighter and prayed for the pain to stop. After what felt like hours, he finally pushed the button again. I uncurled from my fetal position slowly and watched as Clint came over and clipped a leash onto my collar. He yanked on it. “Come on, slave.” I stood up but he pushed me back down. “I want you to crawl.” I sighed but started crawling. Clint took me into a bedroom and told me to get up on the bed. I hesitated, but Hawkeye shocked me, so I sat on the bed. “Such a good little pet bird.” He patted me on the head and I cringed. Barton started playing with my waist length strawberry blonde hair. I knew I shouldn’t have let it get that long, but it was helpful to distract the men when I was fighting them or pretending to be an innocent girl on a walk alone, in the middle of the night, in the bad section of town. It got me kidnapped a lot, but being Robin, I can take care of myself, and if not, Batman always comes to save me. Not this time though. Even Batman, the great detective may not be able to find me. I hung my head slightly, ashamed and upset at myself for doubting my father. 


	4. Lost Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is searching for Ricca

Batman frowned as he pulled into the batcave. Robin’s bike was still gone. He went upstairs to talk to Albert. “Did you hear from Ricca after about 10:30, Albert?” “No Master Bruce. There has been no communication from Miss Ricca since you two left this evening. May I suggest you track her bat bike?” Bruce headed back into the Cave to find her.  
Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Batman, Robin wasn’t on that world anymore.Batman frowned deeper and deeper. He had found Ricca’s bike, but it was abandoned with a flat tire. He took a closer look at the tire. There was a nail stuck part of the way in her tire. He could guess what she had done. After realizing that she had a flat, she pulled off to the side of the road to check it out. Once she knew what had caused the flat, she would probably have called Alfred to get a ride back to Wayne Manor. Except she didn’t call him. So something must have happened between her looking at the tire and calling Alfred. Batman looked up and down the street to check if there were anymore clues. His eyes widened slightly as he saw some clay. Clayface. That meant someone had hired him to have Robin captured. Batman called Alfred and asked him to track Robin’s phone. He sighed and went to go talk to Commissioner Gordon to see if there was any security tape showing the fight or where Clayface had gone after he took Ricca.  
Batman slipped into Commissioner Gordon’s office and cleared his throat. Gordon spun around and said “Batman. What can I do for you?” “Can you pull up all the footage you have from the city tonight? Robin is missing and I need to find her.” Gordon turned to his desk and started typing on his computer. “I’m arranging for them to be sent to my computer.” It beeped. The commissioner stood up and Batman sat down. He started playing the videos from different parts of town starting at around 9:15pm, when Ricca had left. He saw her zooming through several different feeds before she stopped because of her flat tire. She was pulling out her phone to call Alfred, when Clayface appeared in front of her. She ran towards him and he formed a cage made of clay around her, then walked off towards the warehouse district, carting the cage. Batman changed views as Clayface walked, keeping an eye on him and more importantly, Ricca. Clayface went into one of the old abandoned warehouses, then there was a burst of light as a portal opened. Seven people walked out, all costumed, and entered the warehouse. After a couple minutes, they re-emerged, and one of them was carrying Robin, tied up by vines. Poison Ivy. The portal re-opened and they stepped through. Batman slammed his fist down on the desk. Where had they taken his little girl? Why had they taken her? He sighed and when Gordon wasn’t looking, slipped out the window, going to check on Alfred’s progress.


	5. No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricca is unprepared for what the Revenger's are going to do to her.

I started when Clint started to undress. I knew what he was going to do, I just didn’t want to accept it. I don’t want to be raped my mind silently screamed. Logic said that unless I wanted to be shocked and raped, I should keep silent. He finished stripping and got into bed next to me. He beckoned with one finger. I winced and trembled but did what he ordered. When I was close enough, he grabbed me and flipped me under him. I cried out, as he shoved himself into me. It hurt so much. I could feel myself bleeding down there. Hawkeye started kissing me all over. “You taste so good slave.” I whimpered as he started thrusting in me. Finally, he groaned as he released into me. Barton pulled out and made me lick my blood and his cum off of him. I started crying softly. He slapped me. “Aww. Don’t cry, pet. It will get better, I promise.” I shivered at the thought of it happening again. Barton dragged me back out into the living room. “Well, I’m done with it. Who’s next?” I saw Thor and Loki exchange a glance then they stepped forward. “We are.” “Aw come on. I wanted to be next.” Anthony protested. They both glared at him until he put his hands up in mock defeat. “Have it your way.” Loki grabbed me and took me into a different bedroom, Thor following behind. I struggled, but he was too strong. “Thor, will you go out into the main room for a couple minutes? I want to have fun with it before we take it together.” He nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Loki leaned down next to me and whispered “Scream.” I screamed and looked down at the floor. I gasped when he put a gentle finger under my chin and tilted my head back to look at him. “Now, I don’t have much time, but I promise I will do my best to get you out of here.” I gaped at him. “Why do you care?” He slapped me. “YOU WILL NOT TALK, SLAVE.” He yelled suddenly. I stared at him, confused. “I care because I had to go through something very similar to what you will have to endure. I will try to get a message to your Batman. And scream.” I screamed again, not sure why I had to, but I obeyed Loki. “Thank you master.” I whispered, then screamed higher than I thought possible as Loki swiftly buried his cock in me on the ground. Just then, Thor came in and my eyes opened even wider. Loki was thrusting steadily and Thor almost growled. “I thought we agreed that I would do the lower half while you do the upper half.” Loki half turned to Thor. “We did. I just want it to taste my cum while I fuck it’s mouth.” I swallowed nervously. Loki came inside of me then stepped aside for Thor, who was already naked. Thor picked me up and threw me onto the bed, with him landing on top of me. He squeezed the breath out of me before sitting up and sticking himself into me. Meanwhile, Loki straddled my chest and put his cock right next to my mouth. “Suck slave.” I opened my mouth and Loki almost choked me with the speed that he thrust it into my mouth. I had no idea what to do, so I just started licking him, which he seemed to enjoy. I gagged as he came inside my mouth the same time that Thor came. “Swallow.” Loki ordered. I tried. I really did. I got about half of it down before I threw up, right on to Thor. I froze, scared of what he would do. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me closer, so our bodies were almost touching. He snarled at me “How dare you slave?” I cringed while trying to draw breath. His grip was too tight. Loki intervened. “Brother Thor. Calm down. You must remember that this is it’s first time. It tried it’s best. And both the Man of Iron and the Captain would be upset if you killed our toy before they got a turn. Go take a shower and clean yourself off. I will return it to Stark and Rogers.” Thor glared at me for a couple more seconds then dropped me. I collapsed, gasping. He stomped off into a little side room. Loki looked at me with concern. “Are you alright, pet?” I shook my head while looking at the floor. Loki sighed but said “I’m sorry, but I have to return you to the main room for Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers.” I nodded my understanding and stood up on shaky legs. Loki pushed me forward and I stumbled but recovered. I somehow made it to the main room before collapsing, all of my energy gone. Anthony stood up. “Took you both long enough. Where’s Thor?” “In the bathroom, showering after it threw up on him.” He scowled and pushed the button and I screamed. Anthony finally turned off the current, but I remained sitting on the floor. He smiled. “I hope you two didn’t break it too much. I love a fighter.” “Don’t worry Stark. It’s still plenty whole for you. And you Captain.” I shivered slightly, both cold and fearful. Anthony walked closer and jerked me to my feet. “Come on slave.” He pulled me down the hallway to what I would guess is his room. He shoved me in, then locked the door. I just stood in the middle of the room, looking down, not sure what to do. Anthony walked up to me. “What is Batman’s secret? Why is he a crimefighter? You may respond Ricca.” I started slightly at the use of my name. How quickly I got used to being called slave and pet. “My Batman’s name is Bruce Wayne master. He became Batman because he wanted closure for his parent’s death about 25 years ago.” I flinched as he slapped me. “What is your IQ? How long have you been Batman’s sidekick?” “My IQ is 203 and for about 5 years or so.” Anthony laughed quietly. “Amazing. You would be a good addition to our team, little Ricca. I am the smartest one on the team, and my IQ is only 194. Or you could be a good spy and infiltrate Batman’s organization.” I kept staring at the floor. Did they really think I would do what they wanted me to after they tortured and raped me? Anthony shocked me again and I gasped. “You really want to be our sex slave forever, pet? To be raped daily by all of us and to be tortured when you don’t obey our commands?” I shivered slightly. “ANSWER ME, PET.” I trembled but said “No Master. I will do whatever you order me to.” Anthony smiled. “Good.” I was truly broken and Anthony knew it. He took me back out into the main room. “It agreed. Our idea is progressing according to plan. It will obey whatever we say.” I looked down in shame, my hair covering most of my body. “It’s time to call Batman again. And see if he cares about saving an innocent life. Well, maybe not so innocent, but same concept.” “Tie it up and gag it again during the video call.” Bruce came up and tied me up again and gagged me before pushing me into view of the camera.


	6. Please, Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricca is allowed to leave so that the Batman from the Revenger's dimension can find her. But will he be able to help her?

Anthony turned the video message on and waited for Batman’s picture to come up. Then he set my collar off and I screamed because the pain was even higher than normal. “Batman.” “Stark. Why are you torturing that girl?” “Because I want to, obviously. It is our slave to do with as we please.” He turned it off and I gasped for breath. “So, Batman, I propose a deal. We will let it go. If you can find it before an hour is up, you can keep it. But if you can’t, we'll take it back and torture it because of your failure.” Batman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What if I say no?” “Then we will torture it anyway.” “STOP calling her ‘it’. She is a person.” I looked up at the video through my hair, and shook my head slightly. Batman sighed then said “Fine. Release her. I will find her. But you must give her clothes before you release her.” “You have such faith in your abilities, Batman.” Natasha knelt down next to me and cut the ropes off and untied my gag. I sat up as Anthony turned the camera off. Steven came back into the room with my Robin costume. I gasped softly as he threw a short dress to me, but kept my uniform. “Here. Wear the dress.” I shakily stood up and slipped it on. I felt braver now that I had actual clothes on, even if it wasn’t my uniform. Loki stepped forward and pulled me into the elevator. I stood stiffly in the corner pressing into the wall. “Why are you doing this, Loki?” He slapped me and I whimpered as my collar turned on. It felt like it was on the lowest setting, because I could still walk, but it hurt. “I’m sorry Ricca. But I must play my part well so they don’t suspect anything.” I nodded slightly, clenching my teeth to try and block out the pain. The elevator opened on the bottom floor and Loki pushed me out and said “Good luck, pet. I am looking forward to seeing you again.” I stumbled out of the building. I started walking down the darkened street, looking for Batman. I heard something in an alley and turned toward it. I strained my eyes trying to see who it was, when a man emerged from the darkness. He nodded at me and my eyes narrowed. I was suspicious of the man. One of his friends appeared next to him and whispered something to him. The first man started grinning while staring at me. A third man chuckled behind me. I spun around. The third man caught my wrist as I tried to slap him. “Look. It has a collar on. Who could it belong to?” “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask it?” The second man said. “It, who owns you?” I shook with fury. “No one owns me. I am a free human being.” “Your collar says otherwise, slave.” I cringed. “The Revengers.” I whispered. The three men laughed. “Like hell you are. The Revengers never take slaves. They just kill all of their enemies.” They started dragging me towards an empty warehouse. I screamed and struggled. I managed to scratch one of the men on the arm, but they just twisted my arms behind my back and I screamed again. Right before they entered the building with me in tow, Batman came out of nowhere and knocked all three guys out. I was so relieved that Batman had saved me that I forgot for a minute that he wasn’t my Batman and I hugged him. He froze and I let go immediately. “I’m sorry. I forgot how much you don’t like hugs or physical contact, Bruce. I just wanted to thank you for saving me again.” “Come on. I’m taking you to a safe house,….” “Ricca.” “Ricca. We have a lot to talk about.” I nodded and followed him as he showed me to one of his hideouts. “Why are the Revengers looking for you Batman?” I asked once we were safe. “I oppose what they are doing to this world. The Chitauri, an alien race that invaded the Earth some years ago, is in charge of them. Almost all the humans now are either dead or slaves to the Chitauri. The ones that aren’t dead or slaves were the people wealthy enough to pay off the Chitauri. Now I have several questions for you, if you don’t mind, Ricca.” I nodded then screamed as the pain in my collar increased exponentially. Batman frowned, then grabbed a device off the table beside him and stuck it on my collar. The pain immediately faded. “Thank you Bruce.” “How do you know my name?” “My Batman’s name is Bruce Wayne as well.” “What do you mean, ‘Your Batman’?” “I’m from another universe. In it, I am Robin, Batman’s partner. That is why the Revenger’s took me. They wanted to use me against you, but I lied to them and told them that I wouldn’t know anything about you, since you are from a different dimension. So they made me into their slave. Do you know why the pain level on my collar suddenly went up?” “I would assume it was because my hour was up and they wanted to find you. What better way to find a ‘slave’ then to make it scream?” “True. They wanted me to spy on you. I don’t know if they would have put trackers or anything on the clothes they gave me or not. I’m sorry if I led them right to you.” “Don’t worry about it Ricca. I know that they will find me eventually, I just keep fighting them as long as I can.” “I’m so weak. My Batman would be ashamed of me. I broke after only four men, a stabbed leg, and several cuts.” I started crying silently. Batman knelt next to me and rubbed my back comfortingly. Eventually I got my tears under control and I stood back up. “You aren’t weak, Ricca. Most people would have broken long before then.” Batman assured me. I gave a weak smile, when suddenly, I heard a low beeping coming from somewhere on me. “They’re coming. You should get out of here, Batman. I will hold them off for as long as I can. I don’t want you to get hurt. It doesn’t matter that this is a different universe, you are still my father. I love you.” I kissed him on the cheek and said “Run Bruce. Please.” He sighed but did as I asked. I turned to face the entrance and saw my seven captors walking towards me. I got into my fighting stance. “Look at that. It is going to fight us. Just to save it’s father.” They all laughed and Steve pushed the button, but because of what Batman had put on my collar, it didn’t work. He frowned and pushed it again, harder. I stood my ground. Thor sighed and walked over to me. I punched him and he threw his hammer at me. I caught it in one hand. “Why are you all staring at me?” Thor scowled at me. “Only people who are worthy are allowed to lift Mjölnir.” I gaped at him. He took his hammer out of my stunned hands, Anthony, who was in his Iron Man suit hit me with a repulsor blast, I flew backwards and hit the wall hard. I crumpled as they walked closer. “It should pay for it’s disobedience.” Natasha said. “No. I think she would make an excellent addition to the team. She’s smart, brave, worthy of Thor’s hammer, cunning, she’s telepathic and an exceptional liar like Natasha.” Steve responded. “I agree with Cap.” Anthony stated. I slowly stood up, using the wall as support. “What do you mean, telepathic?” Steve and Loki laugh. “She didn’t know? Amazing.” “Ricca, this afternoon, when we were alone in Thor’s bedroom, I wasn’t actually talking, I was just thinking. But you heard what I was thinking before I even said it.” I didn’t know what to say. After standing there frozen for a few minutes, Clint sighed. “Can we get on with it, please?” I jerked slightly, surprised at the sudden outburst. “So, Ricca, what will it be? Will you join our team? Or will you just be a slave for the rest of your life?” Loki asks. I stare at him. “Is going home not an option?” Thor shook his head. “Only if you agree to be part of our team, and come whenever we call.” I frowned slightly. “But I have responsibilities in Gotham. I can’t just up and disappear whenever you call. I have school and crime fighting duties.” “So you want to be our slave then?” Natasha asked. “No. I don’t. But I don’t really want to be part of your team either.” Anthony said “Well, you have to choose one or the other.” I sighed. “I would rather be a slave than be only partially free.” All seven of them stared at me. “Why would you choose to be a slave? How is that better than the alternative?” Steven asked. “Well, I don’t want to go back and see what I’m missing, only to have to come back here, for one thing. For another, I have faith that Batman will rescue me.” Clint slapped me. “Silence, slave. You gave up the right to speak when you decided not to be part of our team.” I cringed. Anthony got closer and examined my collar. After about a minute, he smiled and took the device that Batman had put on it off and said “It’s collar should work now.” I sighed, then screamed as Natasha turned my collar back on. “Strip pet.” “Now?” I got an extra shock but Steve nodded. I debated for a second, but obeyed.


	7. The Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revenger's give Ricca to The Other, the Chitauri King.

The six men frowned as they saw the bruises on my arms and back. “What happened to your arms? Where did you get those bruises from?” Bruce demanded. I paused, waiting. “You may speak, slave.” “Right after I left Revenger’s Tower, I was walking down the street and several men came out of the alleys around me. They saw the collar around my neck and asked me who I belonged to. They didn’t believe me when I told them ‘The Revengers’. The three men twisted my arms behind my back and started dragging me towards a warehouse. I screamed, Batman came out of nowhere and saved me.” Steve stared at me. “Why didn’t they believe you, pet?” “They said that you never take slaves. That you kill all of your enemies.” Clint smiled. “Maybe we should make it clear who you belong to, slave.” I backed up until my back hit the wall. Anthony looked at Clint. “What are you suggesting Barton?” “I think we should brand it so that everyone knows who it belongs to.” I shivered and pressed into the stone. “I agree.” Loki commented. I stared at them. “If you are a good pet, we will knock you out before we brand you. Now kneel.” Loki added. I swallowed nervously, then knelt as Loki had ordered. I kept my head bowed with my hair covering my body. “It is a very obedient slave, more so then our last pet.” Anthony remarked. “Yeah, but I worked out okay, didn’t I?” Clint asked. Natasha and Steve nodded. “Very true.” Bruce responded. I started shaking both from the cold and fear. “Look, it’s cold.” “Well, give it the dress back. We don’t want it to get sick. Pet, do you think you could identify the men who attacked you?” I nodded slowly, still shivering. Thor tossed me the dress again and I slipped it back on. Clint stepped forward with the leash again. He clipped it to my collar, tugged gently on it and I stepped forward. “Good pet.” I stumbled forward as Bruce suddenly grabbed my leash from Clint and yanked on it. “Can we go back to the tower now?” Natasha asked. Anthony nodded as Clint stole my leash back from Bruce and ran towards the entrance, forcing me to run too, or risk getting choked. He stopped suddenly at the entrance, still holding my leash. “Kneel slave.” I knelt, confused about what was going on. “Steve, Thor, Loki. Come here please.” They walk over and gasp. What’s going on? I risked a peek and it was a crowd of people chanting “Free the Revenger’s slave.” “Let her go.” I heard someone yell “Look there she is.” I tucked my hair behind my ears and stood up. A cheer went through the crowd at my bravery and defiance. But they quieted when I fell to the ground screaming as Natasha or Bruce used the collar to shock me. I refused to beg them to turn it off in front of all of these people. The pain increased the longer I resisted. When the pain stopped, I realized that Thor, Loki, and Steve were preparing to attack the crowd. I ordered “Stop.” with so much force, that they actually did for a few seconds before turning to me and Loki said “You dare order us to do something pet?” I responded “Yes. I will not let you hurt these innocent people. Although I am not from here, I am still a hero and I will never let people get hurt when I can do something to help them.” I stood back up again and unhooked the leash from my collar. I pushed past a shocked Steve and Thor and addressed the crowd. “Please, people of this world. Go back to your homes. Live to be free and to fight another day. Today is not that day. If you need hope, look to Batman. My name is Ricca and Robin. I will never stop fighting. Batman is a good man, just like yourselves. I am not telling you to stop resisting because I know that if I was in your place, I would not either. I am telling you to be smart about it. Do not openly challenge the Revenger’s or the Chitauri. That will only bring about more death and slaves. Instead, find small ways to quietly rebel and live free.” I heard a slow clap behind me and I spun around, accidentally hitting one of the protesters in the face with my hair. “Who are you?” “I am the Chitauri King. Also known as ‘The Other.’ I’m here to claim you.” The crowd gasped softly, then dispersed slowly at first, then faster and faster. The Other stepped closer to me as I backed up until I hit Thor’s chest. I was trapped. I couldn’t move because Thor wrapped one of his arms around my throat and lifted me off the ground. The Other tilted his head, while looking at me. “What is that golden thing around her neck?” “It is her punishment collar, sir. The collar shows the world that she is owned by someone, and it can be used to punish by shocking or sending a current through the body as well. There is also a place to attach a leash to it.” Thor replied and hooked the golden chain that matched my collar to it.. “Hmm. That’s a good idea, but I have a better collar for ‘Robin’.” He pulled out a long, thin black strap. The Other tied it around my neck, just above my other collar. “It’s a choke collar. If she misbehaves in anyway, you just twist it and it will shut her up. Now, let her down, Thor.” He set me down and I gasped, trying to get my breath back. Before I could though, the Other twisted the end of the strap that he held and I collapsed onto my knees. I couldn’t breathe, so I tried to loosen the new collar but The Other wasn’t having it. He twisted it even farther, but right before I passed out, he let it untwist. I kneeled over onto my hands and knees and dry heaved. I hadn’t eaten in at least a couple days. Once I got my breath back, I laid down on my side. I was so tired. I felt The Other pick me up. “Thank you for retrieving Ricca, the special ‘Robin’ for me. I wonder if I can make her sing.” I trembled slightly as The Other turned and then we weren’t on Earth anymore. We were in a spaceship. He set me down and grabbed the leash that Thor had attached to my collar. “Come on, pretty bird.” I shivered but followed him after a slight tug. He led me into a room with a small cage in it. “There’s your new bed, ‘Robin’. I wanted to say it was too small, but I wasn’t sure if I would get punished for talking here, so I stayed quiet. I crawled into the cage and drew my knees up to my chest. I barely fit. I couldn’t lay down or really move at all. The Other frowned and ordered “Come out, little pet.” I slid out as best as I could. I stood up to fix my dress. “So, can my pet bird sing?” I nodded. I pointed to my lips in a silent question. The Other nodded and I told him “I used to be part of a circus before my parents died and Batman adopted me. I was a trapeze artist and the main act because I would sing as I flew through the air. That’s why Batman called me Robin when I became his partner.” “How old were you when your parents died?” I was 8. But I started performing at 5. Even then, my parents told me, my voice was amazing, high and clear, like a bird. I haven’t sung in about 2 years.” I looked down, saddened by the flood of memories pouring into my head. “Why haven’t you sung in so long?” “The Joker had kidnapped me. He had figured out my identity somehow, and wanted me to put on a show for him. I refused but he threatened to hurt innocent Gotham citizens if I didn’t. So I agreed reluctantly. I sang a song for the Joker that I hadn’t sang in a long time, but still remembered as I performed on the trapeze without a net, just like my parents. ‘Once Upon a Dream’. My mother used to sing it to me so I would go to sleep.” The Other reached over and wiped away my tears. “Don’t cry, little bird.” I rubbed my eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m just overwhelmed. I miss my father and my world. I wasn’t expecting to become a slave when I went out last night.” He pulled me closer and hugged me. I didn’t resist, but I didn’t return the hug either. I started singing ‘Once Upon a Dream’ softly. “I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know its true that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream.” The Other smiled. “Thank you, little birdie.” I cringed slightly as the door opened suddenly. A Chitauri stood in the doorway with a larger cage, for me, I would guess. “Just put it over there, and take the other cage away.” I asked softly “Do I really have to sleep in the cage?” The Other frowned at me. “You will not question your new master, understand, pet?” “Yes master.” I looked down as he laughed. “I could get used to that. Take off your dress, slave.” I looked at him, startled, but did as he ordered. I stood in the middle of the room, shivering slightly as The Other walked around me. He jerked my hands behind me and tied them together. I winced but stayed silent as the Other walked back around me and grabbed the black leash and tugged on it. I hesitated for a moment too long and he twisted it slightly. I choked but stepped forward obediently.


	8. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricca finds out that the Revengers aren't what they seem.

The Other led me out into the hallway and tugged me down to a kitchen area. “Kneel, pet.” I slowly knelt. He sat down at a table next to me and another servant brought food for him. I shifted slightly as my stomach growled and The Other laughed. “Sounds like my little bird is hungry. Would you like to eat something, Robin?” I looked at him and nodded slightly. He grinned. “Well then, come on, sit. I’ll get food for you.” The servant stepped forward with another plate for me and set it down in front of me. “Thank you sir.” The Other smiled slightly and said “Eat.” I looked down and started eating. It was good food, steak and mashed potatoes. I finished everything on my plate and felt full. I set my fork and knife down and looked at the ground. “Master?” “Yes?” “May I either braid my hair or put it up in a ponytail? I feel like it’s getting in the way.” He nodded “One of the servants can do it.”, and motioned for the one who brought me food to braid my long hair. I stood up and knelt on the floor. “What are you doing, pet?” “Making it easier for her.” “Go into one of the side rooms to do it.” I stood back up and followed the servant into a room. “Thank you very much....” “Natasha Romanov.” I scrambled back from her. “Why are you here? Are you going to torture me more?” She looked confused. “What do you mean? I've never met you before. All of the Avengers and I have been slaves on The Other’s ship since they invaded and won. Loki is the one who orchestrated the whole thing. The so called 'Revengers' are just clones of the Avengers, that were raised by The Other.” I frowned. “Loki was the one who promised to try and help me.” “He is the God of Lies, Ricca.” “I’m sorry for responding the way I did. The Revengers took me from my home and tortured and raped me until I did what they said. I’m 14. The other Natasha broke a couple of my fingers, stabbed me, and cut me several times. The men, except for Captain America, raped me.” She hugged me, letting go when I stiffened. “Are you willing to braid my hair, Tasha?” Natasha nodded and smiled at my nickname for her. I sat down on a bench and collected all my hair into a bunch to make it easier for her. My hair was so long it almost touched the ground when I sat down. She stood behind me and started going through the motions. It took about 15 minutes, but she finished, and as she reached the bottom, she whispered “Be careful of The Other. We are all expendable, he told us so, but you aren't. He wants to keep you as a jewel. If you disobey, he will hurt the other slaves.” I nodded slowly and blinked away my tears. There was a knock at the door and it opened. We both turned around and Loki was standing in the doorway. I gasped softly as he strode forward and grabbed my leash. "Come on, pet." I swallowed and followed him meekly. I glanced back at Tasha and attempted a smile. Loki forced me to my knees in front of him, facing The Other. "I brought it sir. What now?" I stared at the floor and shivered slightly as The Other responded "You can have the little Robin back. Not the Revengers, just you." Loki nodded, showing his understanding before thanking The Other. He pulled on my leash, I stood up and followed him as he strode out of the room. Once the door closed behind me, Loki slammed me into the wall and glared at me. "Little pet, if you thought your life was bad before, it is about to get even worse." I trembled slightly at his words and swallowed hard at the look in his eyes- pure lust and desire. He grinned at my frightened expression before jerking me down the hallway. I stumbled slightly but recovered and tried to keep up but since Loki's legs were so long and he was 6'2" and I'm only 5'3" it was very hard. I didn't want to trip and be dragged. Finally Loki stopped rather abruptly in front of a door. "Are you ready, Ricca?" I shivered and didn't respond. He laughed and pushed me over the threshold. My eyes widened in shock at what was in the room. He smirked as he pushed me through the portal, I stumbled and Loki followed me closely. "Welcome to Asgard, little bird." I looked at him and said "What's Asgard?" Loki told me that this was where Thor and he came from.


End file.
